El Destino De Una Carta
by Gisselle Cornwell Andley
Summary: Un secreto que "él" trato de guardar hasta la tumba pero, en un momento de debilidad comete un error, lo cual lo desconcentra y hace que lo crean muerto por muchos tiempo, luego reaparece temiendo que ese error tuviera repercuciones favorables para él, pero se encuentra con algo peor ella está a punto de casarse con otro que no es él. Nota: Caracter de los personajes diferente.
1. Chapter 1

El Destino de Una Carta

Acepta ser su esposa-dijo el Padre

Yo…-dijo ella

Responde-dijo el

Lo siento no puedo casarme contigo-dijo ella

No, Candy regresa Candy!-dijo él

No puedo hacerte esto no te amo-dijo Candy

No Candy regresa cásate con él-dijo otro hombre corriendo tras ella dándole gracias a Dios el que no se hubiere casado.

 **Tres Años Antes.**

Candy llegaba a la estación de trenes de Chicago luego de haber tenido una divertida tarde con sus amigos todos estaban ahí con ella para apoyarla con Albert, ella caminaba por el enorme pasillo cuando…

Es tan temprano que casi no hay gente-dijo Candy

Candy, Candy!-se escuchó gritar a alguien a lo lejos

O Stear-dijo Candy

Llegué! Pensé que no te vería-dijo el retomando el aire

Stear, viniste a despedirme, te dije que no hacía falta tan temprano -dijo Candy emocionada

Si pero no soportaba la idea de que te encontraras tan sola-dijo Stear

Pero pronto voy a volver Stear!-dijo Candy viendo que Stear se ponía triste- que te pasa? Estas distinto hoy-dijo Candy

No, nada Candy dale saludos a Terry-dijo Stear colocando un semblante más feliz

Muchas gracias te traeré un regalo por venir a despedirme-dijo Candy

Que bien!-dijo Stear cayendo en un silencio-tienes frío será mejor que subas al tren-dijo Stear

Mmm, está bien es casi la hora de la partida-dijo Candy

Candy, Stear-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Si Candy que pasa-dijo el

Oh! Nada pensaba que es la primera vez que hablamos a solas-dijo Candy

Si es cierto-dijo Stear

Stear yo..-dijo Candy siendo interrumpida por la campana que anunciaba su partida-partimos-dijo Candy

Mj-dijo Stear asintiendo-

Bueno me voy adios Stear-dijo Candy subiendo al tren

Candy esto es un regalo, una caja musical es especial-dijo Stear

Es muy lindo! Gracias Stear-dijo Candy

Es la caja de la felicidad-dijo Stear

Felicidad?-dijo Candy

Cada vez que abras la caja y oigas la música te sentiras más feliz-dijo Stear

Gracias Stear-dijo Candy

Tienes que sentirte más feliz Candy-dijo Stear

Pero Stear hablas como si no nos volviéramos a ver…-dijo Candy

Prométemelo-dijo Stear

Stear te lo prometo-dijo Candy

Lo siento Candy no aguanto más-dijo Stear abrazándola por la cintura plantándole un dulce beso en los labios, a lo cual ella se sorprendió, pronto fueron separados porque el tren iniciaba su marcha a New York y el corazón de Stear se partía en miles de pedazos

Stear-dijo Candy cuando se hubieran separado

Candy-dijo Stear

Que pasa porque?, explícame-dijo Candy

Candy, Candy-dijo Stear

Stear, explícame no te alejes Stear-dijo Candy llevándose las manos a los labios que habían sido tocados momentos antes por los de Stear

Candy, Candy, Candy, te amo, adios Candy, adios Candy, se feliz-gritó Stear – te amo-dijo más para sí que para que alguien más lo escuchara

Stear, ese beso-dijo Candy

Señorita por favor valla a su lugar-dijo un trabajador del tren

Si-dijo Candy con una mano aun en sus labios

Señorita que linda escena-dijo una anciana quien iba sentada frente a ella

Como dice?-dijo Candy

Que que linda despedida aunque un poco triste-dijo ella

El, el… usted lo vió-dijo Candy

Si, mucho gusto soy Mariana-dijo la anciana

Yo soy Candy mucho gusto-dijo Candy

Vi la escena es el su novio?-dijo la anciana

No en realidad no sé que fue lo que pasó, el es mi primo bueno… soy adoptada en su familia, así que supongo que no es raro-dijo Candy

No, en absoluto pero me pareció que el esta muy enamorado de usted-dijo Mariana

No lo creo el tiene novia y es mi amiga, no se que pasó-dijo Candy

Cuéntame niña, soy toda oídos quizá pueda ayudarte-dijo la anciana

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**El Destino de Una Carta**

 **Capitulo 2**

Bien con lo que me has dicho me he dado cuenta que eres una niña tonta-dijo Mariana

Como se le ocurre-dijo Candy

Lo siento pero no te escuchaste a ti misma, se peleaban con el actor para defenderte, pero no era solo por eso, era porque sentían rabia de que el te tuviera y ellos no, por lo que me cuentas el hermano del chico de la estación también está enamorado de ti niña-dijo Mariana

Pero como si el es novio de mi amiga Annie-dijo Candy

Pero el te ama, porque crees que es novio de tu amiga?, por lo que me dijiste en el colegio ella se escondió en un día de lluvia porque el chico…-dijo Mariana

Archie?-dijo Candy

Si él, estaba hablando contigo y ella los vió hablando, tu le pediste que no la dejara sola y que ella lo amaba mucho, él está con tu amiga por un favor por compromiso contigo no porque en realidad la quiera-dijo Mariana

Enserio quizá sea cierto, cuando ellos salen a caminar siempre tenemos que salir Stear, Paty, Albert y yo-dijo Candy

Quizá, bueno solo son cosas de esta pobre anciana-dijo Mariana

Ya comencé a dudar-dijo Candy

Que dudas niña?-dijo Mariana

Pues que ame en realidad a Terry quizá no sea nuestro destino estar juntos-dijo Candy

Quizá niña, o quizá esa sea una prueba para su amor, hay muchas probabilidades pero la única verdad la vas a encontrar en tu corazón, si tu corazón habla escúchalo niña-dijo la anciana

Tiene razón bueno la verdad tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Candy

Vamos ánimo tu puedes ayudar a que tu corazón decida –dijo la anciana

En ese momento escuchaban el silbato que anunciaba la llegada a la estación de New York, y el movimiento del tren cada vez era más lento ellas descendieron juntas en la estación hasta que un hombre llegó vestido con uniforme de chofer con la dama enfrente de Candy

Madam buenas tardes ya la esperaba-dijo el hombre

Henry que bueno volver a verte -dijo la Mariana

Madam-dijo el cortésmente haciendo una reverencia- ella la acompaña madam-dijo el hombre

Ella es una chica especial que conocí en el tren su nombre es Candy-dijo Mariana

Un gusto señorita, soy Henry a sus ordenes-dijo el hombre tomando su mano dándole un tierno beso

El gusto es mío señor-dijo Candy quedando prendada en la mente de aquel hombre

El auto espera madam-dijo el hombre

Está bien comprendo-dijo Mariana-Candy fue un gusto haber platicado contigo, quisiera que siguiéramos en contacto esta es mi dirección, si tienes algún problema no dudes en contactarme-dijo Mariana

Gracias señora ha sido un gusto también para mí tener a quien contarle todo esto-dijo Candy

No te apenes niña, sigamos en contacto me caíste bien y creo que a mi sobrino también-dijo guiñándole el ojo

Jajaj gracias señora-dijo Candy ayudando a la mujer a entrar al auto

Mi Lady un gusto haberla conocido-dijo el hombre viéndola profundamente tomando el dorso de la mano de Candy para depositar un dulce y tierno beso en ella.

Fue un placer-dijo Candy a quien le agradaba el muchacho

Quizá la señora quiera que la llevemos a su destino-dijo el hombre viéndola directamente a los ojos quedando prendado instantáneamente de ella

Si sería una placer-dijo la dama

Candice White Andley, estaba esperándola señorita Julieta-dijo Terry a espaldas de ella logrando verla a lo lejos cuando un simple chofer le daba un beso en el dorso de la mano lo cual encendió la llama de los celos en su ser

Ella volteo lentamente hacia donde estaba Terry, al verlo no hizo lo que ella usualmente haría de hecho solamente lo saludó-hola Terry-dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Señorita Julieta me permitiría escoltarla a su hotel-dijo Terry

Candy es el tu novio-dijo Mariana

Si-dijo Candy, son sonrojo, usualmente se hubiese sonrojado pero por sorpresa no lo hizo

Muchos gusto joven-dijo Mariana

El gusto es mío, usted acompañó a mi novia en su viaje acaso?-dijo Terry

Si, ella me acompañó a mi de hecho, déjeme decirle que tiene una novia muy hermosa-dijo Mariana

Muchas gracias pero eso lo sé-dijo Terry

Mucho gusto-dijo el chofer

Y usted es…-dijo Terry

Soy Maxwell Sheffield, sobrino de la señora aquí presente Mariana Sheffield-dijo Max

Mucho gusto-dijo Terry aprentandose las manos con una mirada retadora

Muy bien señora Mariana ha sido un gusto y le aseguro que muy pronto estaremos en contacto, pero creo que es hora de irnos no Terry?-dijo Candy

Si claro, vámonos, un gusto señora, chofercito-dijo Terry volteando y comenzando a caminar

Candy que te pasa?-dijo Terry

Porque lo dices-dijo Candy

Porque no te lanzaste a mis brazos-dijo Terry

Bueno no importa, ya vine no era eso lo que querías?-dijo Candy

Si claro pero que tu no querías venir-dijo Terry

Si –dijo Candy

Ese es mi auto vamos aquí-dijo Terry abriéndole la puerta

Mientras cada uno iba con sus cavilaciones en el auto generando un silencio un tanto incomodo para ambos, en la mente de Candy revoloteaba todo lo que le había dicho la señora Mariana, y en Terry la preocupación de como le iba a decir a Candy que Susana se había sacrificado por él y que estaba en un hospital con la pierna amputada, pidiéndole que la deje porque ella lo salvó, pero de hecho el no quería dejar a Candy, era una chica hermosa y todos pensaban que se iba a quedar con ella, era su pareja ideal.

Terry, Candy-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando hubiesen llegado al hotel

Dime Terry-dijo Candy

No, tu primero-dijo Terry

Tu primero-dijo Candy

Hemos llegado am, subamos-dijo Terry

Si claro-dijo Candy

Los dos iban subiendo las escaleras en silencio, al llegar al cuarto de Candy Terry entró-no creo que sea apropiado que entres a la habitacion-dijo Candy

Desde cuando la Candy rebelde que conocí en la cárcel San Pablo se preocupa por lo que diga la gente-dijo Terry

No es eso, es solo que no parece correcto-dijo Candy

Candy que era lo que querías decirme-dijo Terry

Acaso tu… am, sabías que Stear y Archie sentían algo por mí y por eso te peleabas con ellos-dijo Candy

Si lo sabía, del elegante pero no del inventor que… te hicieron algo, te dijeron algo-dijo Terry

No-dijo Candy

Entonces-dijo Terry

Nada, bueno eso ya no tiene importancia-dijo Candy

Ok segura-dijo Terry

Si muy segura-dijo Candy

Mañana… te espero en la obra-dijo Terry

Si gracias, bueno estoy cansada hasta mañana-dijo Candy

Si bueno, adios Candy-dijo acercándose a ella para besarla, eran novios no?, el podía hacerlo pero repentinamente Candy cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, él la beso en la frente y se fue sin decir nada

Adios Terry- susurró ella

No dejó que la besara algo extraño pasa-dijo Terry

Mientras en Chicago un chico abordaba un tren hacia New York, los últimos dos días en su estadía en Chicago habían sido maravillosos, excepto por la despedida que le dio a Candy, eso no había sido apropiado pero, sabía que ella iba a encontrar la carta, había dejado una también para su hermano, y para su tía, también una para Paty junto con la de Archie el contaba con que el se la daría, cuantos bocetos había hecho para la de Candy pero la mayoría iban a su maleta porque no eran apropiadas, con el único con el que habló fue con el amnésico Albert, era el único que le había deseado suerte y apoyado en su decisión aunque muy dentro estuviera muriéndose del miedo por lo que le pasase a su amigo.

Ya a la mañana siguiente Candy despertó perezosamente se vistió y salió a recorrer las calles de New York sola, ahí caminando en los alrededores del hotel Plaza, ella se encontró con una misteriosa mujer que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Pero si es usted-dijo Candy

Silencio niña-dijo la dama

Pero… Terry sabe que usted está aquí-dijo Candy

No solo he venido porque mi amigo Roberth Hathaway su jefe me invitó a que viera actuar a mi hijo-dijo la dama

Señora Eleonor pero… que le parece si vamos por un café yo invito-dijo Candy

Claro niña-dijo Eleonor llamando a su chofer- pero a mi casa-dijo Eleonor haciendo que su auto parara frente a donde ellas estaban

Si señora como quiera-dijo Candy

Ella llegaron a la casa de Eleonor y platicaron de cosas triviales hasta que Eleonor tocó un tema un tanto secreto-Candy, dime mi hijo ya te dijo lo que pasó-dijo Eleonor

Que paso?-dijo Candy

No te lo ha dicho aun-dijo Eleonor

No, de hecho no hemos hablado mucho-dijo Candy

Candy, yo... no debí ni mencionarlo –dijo Eleonor

Le pasa algo a Terry?-dijo Candy

No, Candy te lo diré luego de la obra ok, y tu tomarás tu decisión pero debes ir a verlo-dijo Eleonor

Si señora, como diga-dijo Candy

Ya por la noche Candy iba con su vestido color verde tras ella bajaba de un carruaje la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker vestida con peluca negra y un vestido morado y lila ellas se encontraron ya dentro del teatro para su sorpresa estaban en asientos juntos, ellas en primera fila veían como Terry hacia gala de sus habilidades histriónicas ahí habían una madre orgullosa y una novia totalmente embelesada con la obra e interpretación de su novió, al fin terminó el acto y se dio un descanso para que los espectadores estiraran las piernas, Eleonor y Candy salieron a y se pusieron comodas en la sala del teatro, para su mala suerte una voz chillona se acercaba.

Candy querida prima-dijo Eliza acercándose a Candy

Eliza!, que haces aquí-dijo Candy

Vine a ver a Terry no es obvio-dijo Eliza

Señorita mucho gusto-dijo Eleonor

Un gusto señora, acompaña a mi prima acaso?-dijo Eliza

Si señorita-dijo Eleonor

Candy has de estar devastada, yo que tu ni me presentaba aquí-dijo Eliza a Candy

Porque lo dices Eliza-dijo Candy

Porque, perdona querida prima que no te lo había dicho pero es tan malo para ti y no quería que por mi culpa sufrieras-dijo Eliza haciéndose la victima

Que pasa Eliza, no que era yo una dama de establo-dijo Candy

No prima esas son ideas de Neil-dijo Eliza intentando quedar bien con la mujer que acompañaba a Candy

Ya Eliza no voy a creer en tus mentiras-dijo Candy

Candy no es mentira, dicen por ahí que Susana Marlow la actriz que hacía a Julieta tuvo un accidente y se sacrificó por Terry y ahora el va a casarse con ella porqué crees que la actriz Karen Klaise es Julieta Candy-dijo Eliza poniendo una sonrisa malvada y sarcástica

Señorita creo que debe callarse-dijo Eleonor

Es cierto eso señora-dijo Candy

Candy te explico luego es mejor que veamos la obra-dijo Eleonor

No, dígame ahora mismo si es cierto-dijo Candy

Si Candy si es cierto –dijo Eleonor

En donde está Eliza –dijo Candy

Según dicen en el hospital San José porque Candy?-dijo Eliza

Candy, Candy no corras-dijo Eleonor

Lo siento señora no quise decirle eso a mi prima pero ella debía saber-dijo Eliza

Mira niña pero deberías aprender a… a guardarte los comentarios como lo haría una verdadera dama-dijo Eleonor- pensando debo decirle a Terry

Continuara…

* * *

 **Perdon por la tardanza en subir los capitulos pero he estado muy ocupada espero que lo disfruten nos leemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

El Destino de Una Carta

Capitulo 3

Candy corría por las frías calles de New York en busca de un taxi que la llevara al hospital en ese momento vio un carruaje que podría llevarla a su destino el cochero al escuchar que ella iba al hospital la llevó a toda prisa solo con decir el nombre Susana Marlow el cochero supo a que hospital iba pues ese nombre y Terruce Grandchester estaban en boca de todo New York.

Mientras la obra de Romeo y Julieta llegaba a su fin con ovación de pie al cerrar el telón y abrirlo nuevamente con todos los actores todos se sorprendieron al no ver a Terry pues no le gustaba lucir con los demás así que había ido directo a su camerino sin embargo una mujer lo esperaba ahí dentro.

Que hace usted aquí, no es lugar para una fan-dijo Terry

Terry hijo-dijo Eleonor

Madre-dijo Terry-que haces aquí

Hijo, Candy-dijo Eleonor

Que?, que pasa con ella-dijo Terry

Candy se enteró de Susana, por una chica llamada Eliza-dijo Eleonor

Que?! La víbora de Eliza-dijo Terry

Si Terry haz algo-dijo Eleonor

Lo siento mamá debo irme al hospital no puede encontrarse con Susana no la dejaré ir, no quiero separarme de ella-dijo Terry

Mientras que en el hospital todos buscaban a Susana pues había salido de su habitación y nadie la encontraba en ningun lugar, mientras que la señora Marlow no hacía más que culpar a Terry de la desaparición de su hija, mientras la mayoría del personal en el hospital buscaban a Susana gritando su nombre. Candy quien había sentido una brisa fría proveniente de unas escaleras subió por las escaleras encontrando a Susana en la azotea del hospital con la intención de tirarse.

Susana!-gritó Candy-avanzando lentamente pues la nieve no le dejaba ver bien y solo vio un par de muletas tiradas en la nieve, a lo lejos logró distinguir una figura de la cual al acercarse se abrazó era Susana quien pretendía tirarse de la asotea-no lo hagas-dijo Candy

Quiero morir, quiero morir!-dijo Susana

Susana, Susana!-dijo Candy en desesperación

Candy-dijo Susana

Ah!?, no tiene una pierna-pensó cuando sintió bien la presión que hacía en su vestido era solo una pierna la que podía sentir sobre ese encaje y telas

Sueltame déjame por favor-dijo Susana

Susana-dijo Candy haciendo más presión

Déjame, si yo vivo te haré sufrir a ti y haré sufrir a Terry-dijo Susana-no tiene sentido que siga viviendo así no lo soportaré mi vida será un infierno es mejor que me muera por Terry-dijo Susana

No puedo permitirlo-dijo Candy-ella sabe que Terry sufre-pensaba Candy

Déjame solo seré un estorbo para ustedes-dijo Susana

No puedes morirte! No puedes!-dijo Candy jalando a Susana haciendo que cayera en la azotea a un lado de ella-Cuanto ama a Terry –pensaba recordando el contenido de la carta que dejo en su cama y que se sacrificó por el cuando las luces cayeron.

En ese momento llegaban médicos y enfermeras-Susana-dijo el médico

Está bien-dijo una de las enfermeras mientras la madre de Susana la abrazaba

Susana!-se escuchó un grito profundo de una voz que Candy conocía-está bien?, C…Candy-dijo Terry

Es mejor que hablemos después-dijo Candy bajando de las escaleras corriendo

Terruce llévela a su cuarto-dijo la señora Marlow

Si-dijo Terry levantando a Susana en brazos y llevándola a su cuarto al bajar las gradas Candy estaba parada lejos el la buscó con la mirada cosa que Susana vio y aprovecho para darle un beso en los labios para que Candy los viera, cosa por la que Candy huyó de ahí llegando al baño a llorar

Susana!-dijo Terry

Que?, lo siento-dijo Susana bajando la mirada comenzando a llorar

No te preocupes-dijo Terry molesto

Mientras pasaban los minutos Candy dejo caer unas lágrimas y luego fue a la sala de espera-el amor de Susana es tan fuerte como el mío, no podremos ser buenos amigos los tres, quizá sea yo quien más lo haga sufrir o prolongare su sufrimiento-pensaba Candy

Candy?-dijo Terry-Susana quiere verte-dijo Terry

Yo también quiero verla-dijo Candy parándose-vengo a despedirme-dijo ella

Despedirte?-dijo Terry

Pienso tomar el tren nocturno-dijo Candy

Te vas esta noche?-dijo Terry

Si, ya nos vimos y, debo regresar a casa por… Albert y además no puedo dejar mi trabajo mucho tiempo-dijo Candy subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras dejando a Terry perplejo.

Candy!-dijo Terry

Cuida mucho te Susana-dijo Candy-si yo fuera ella no te hubiera salvado soy muy mala-dijo Candy

Candy!?-dijo Susana

Susana, hermosa de cuerpo y alma algún día harás feliz a Terry-pensó Candy-eh! Vine a despedirme parto esta noche-dijo ella

Candy yo…-dijo Susana

No digas nada Susana es hermoso estar viva y tienes a Terry ponte bien pronto –dijo Candy

Candy, yo sé que a quien ama Terry es… a ti-dijo Susana

Ah?, no hables mas-dijo Candy

Déjame decirlo-dijo Susana- Yo… no quería interponerme entre ustedes pero cuando me alzó en sus brazos y ese beso, sentí que quería vivir-dijo Susana-aun si no puedo actuar quiero estar viva porque el está a mi lado-dijo llorando

Mj!, eso harás Susana debes ser muy feliz-dijo Candy

Candy!, perdóname-dijo Susana llorando

Vamos, no es culpa tuya tienes que recuperarte eso es lo que queremos Terry y yo hasta luego-dijo Candy saliendo de ahí.

Candice-dijo Susana

No lo abandones nunca-dijo Candy

Gracias-dijo Susana

Mientras Candy salía de la habitacion no sabía aun si lloraba por culpa o por tristeza o porque le dolía que terminaran su relación con Terry-Candy-dijo Terry

Adios-dijo ella

Te llevare a la estación-dijo Terry

No-dijo Candy bajando las escaleras

Te llevaré a la estación-dijo Terry

No, dije que no, no, eso hará las cosas más difíciles-dijo Candy

El bajó corriendo tras ella hasta lograr tomarla de la cintura firmemente-Candy, por favor, no te vallas, quédate así un momento, solo un momento, quiero estar a tú lado-dijo Terry llorando

Terry el… está llorando Terry mi amor, lo siento pero no me perteneces tu eres de Susana, he confundido mis sentimientos adios amor mío-pensó Candy

Se feliz-dijo Terry soltándola

Tu también-dijo Candy sin voltear no podía verlo a los ojos pero quería un beso de él antes de irse pero… ya no pudo la conciencia no podía con ella

Terry se quedó parado viendo como Candy se alejaba y salía del hospital, luego subió al cuarto de Susana para ver desde la ventana.

Candy, no se volvió a mirarme, se fue sin mirarme-pensaba Terry

Terry aun puedes alcanzarla, puedes ir si quieres, no… no quiero hacerte sufrir-dijo Susana

No, Susana, te he elegido… a ti-dijo Terry

Terry!-dijo Susana feliz

Si no la elegí a ella, sino a Susana Marlow, Señorita Pecas, Tarzan Con Pecas!, los días del colegio San Pablo nunca volverán el tiempo no retrocede-pensaba Terry- Candy mi amor, si hubiera sabido que esta iba a ser nuestra separación hubiera sido mejor no conocernos-pensó tristemente

No Terry, estoy feliz de haberte conocido-pensó Terry que sería la respuesta de Candy

Terry cerró la cortina con fuerza y los ojos sombríos, mientras que Candy iba por las frías calles de New York cuando vió que un auto la seguía-Candy-dijo Eleonor Baker

Si?-dijo Candy

Entra niña puedes enfermarte-dijo Eleonor

Gracias-dijo Candy con el corazón roto

Que pasó,viste a Terry-dijo Eleonor

Si, pero… terminamos, el y yo… ya no estamos juntos es lo mejor-dijo Candy con lágrimas comenzando a salírsele

Candy niña, porque ahora vamos al hospital a hablar con Terry-dijo Eleonor

No!, no es necesario todo fue tan triste, no quiero regresar, además Susana lo necesita-dijo Candy estornudando

Niña te vas a enfermar-dijo Eleonor

No le juro que estoy bien, ahora perdone, si no es molestia quisiera que me llevara al hotel-dijo Candy

Quédate en mi casa-dijo Eleonor

No, creo que me iré esta noche-dijo Candy

Te vas tan pronto-dijo Eleonor

Que curioso lo mismo me dijo Terry-dijo Candy

Si?, bueno lo siento pero es sorpresivo-dijo Eleonor

Si señora me haría ese favor-dijo Candy

Si claro-dijo Eleonor

Candy rápidamente fue a su hotel empacó todo y se fue, Eleonor la esperaba afuera con su chofer y la llevaron a la estación al entrar Eleonor aun con su disfraz iba a su par al llegar Candy iba caminando cuando comenzó a sonar algo en su bolsillo

Que sonido tan agradable-dijo Eleonor

Es… la cajita de Stear!-dijo Candy

Quien es Stear?-dijo Eleonor

Es mi primo, igual que Archie-dijo Candy

Mmm pensé que era la persona con la que vivías-dijo Eleonor

No, el se llama Albert es un amigo que me ayudó mucho durante toda mi vida, y?, porque sabe de eso?-dijo Candy

Terry-dijo Eleonor

Si el lo sabe, Terry-dijo Candy triste

No llores niña estoy segura que hicieron lo mejor-dijo Eleonor

Si quizá-dijo Candy ella vió una silueta a lo lejos que le pareció conocida-es…-dijo Candy quien no distinguía bien

Quien?-dijo Eleonor

No, creo que me confundí no es posible-dijo Candy

Segura?-dijo Eleonor

Si-dijo Candy

Bien niña te dejo aquí-dijo Eleonor

Gracias señora-dijo Candy

Es un placer y un gusto haberte visto de nuevo y verás que todo se arreglará-dijo Eleonor

Ojalá! Pero es mejor que todo se quede así-dijo Candy

Quizá tengas razón, adios Candy-dijo Eleonor

Adios señora-dijo Candy subiendo al tren

Adios Candy-dijo Eleonor viendo que el tren se movía

Mientras Candy entraba al tren se sentaba ahí empezó de nuevo a sonar la cajita que le dio Stear y se recordó de las palabras de este cuando se la dio.

Es la caja de la felicidad, cuando la tengas contigo te sentiras más feliz-recordó

Stear-susurró Candy

 **Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Destino de Una Carta**

 **Capitulo 4**

Stear-susurró Candy pensando en el

Cuando de pronto escuchó un pequeño llanto en el tren por lo que se paró y fue hacia el, al ver de donde provenía era una joven pareja que no podía callar a un bebé que al parecer era su hijo.

A callar a ese chico- gritó un hombre

Mi amor ya no llores-dijo la mamá

Señora-dijo Candy

Lo siento-dijo el padre

No, quiere usted ocupar mi asiento-dijo Candy

Gracias señorita muchas gracias-dijo la mujer

Bueno vamos no llores más-dijo Candy sacando la caja de música y abriéndola, al abrirla un sonido tranquilizante y armonioso salía de ella, el bebé por arte de magia ceso el llanto y por fin dejó que los padres se tranquilizaran-por fin se durmió dijo Candy

Fue gran ayuda señorita-dijo el hombre

Jaja, no hay porque… con su permiso me retiro… -dijo Candy pensando- Stear… tu caja de la felicidad funciona más para los bebés, mirenlos a ellos tomados de la mano yo también soñé vivir así con Terry-pensaba mientras se acercaba al otro compartimento del tren- pero ahora… ya no se ese beso…-dijo Candy tocándose los labios cuando se tropezó golpeándose la cabeza en una escalera dejándola inconsciente el resto del viaje y con frío pues la nieve se sentía pues la compuerta estaba abierta…

Nadie se dio cuenta pues por lo pequeña que era la compuerta se cerró hasta al finalizar el viaje la gente veía como esa chica estaba ahí inconsciente en el tren.

Vamos por aca-dijo un hombre-señorita-dijo el hombre

Está inconsciente-dijo el que lo acompañaba

Tiene fiebre-dijo el otro-quien es-dijo

Busquemos debe haber algo que diga quien es…-dijo una mujer

Candice, White… Andley!,-dijo uno de los hombres

Es una Andley!-dijeron

Hay que avisar rápido!-dijeron

Mientras en el sueño que tenía Candy comparaba los dos besos el de Stear y el de Terry, ninguno había sido bueno… ninguno, el primero muy brusco y el otro… triste, de despedida pero… que hacían Annie, Paty y Archie ahí, estaban llorando- que les pasa -pensaba Candy-mientras escuchó una pequeña voz.

Despirta Candy… despierta-decía

Ah?, que me pasó-dijo Candy

Estas bien-dijo Annie

Annie , estoy en..-dijo Candy

En la casa de los Andley-dijo Annie-te desmayaste en el tren

Y como llegué aquí?-dijo Candy

Llamaron y Archie fue por ti a la estación-dijo Annie-gracias a esa carta, la invitación de Terry

Ah, Archie-dijo Candy

Candy que te pasó, tienes un golpe en la cabeza, el doctor dijo que puedes tener neumonía, por estar afuera mucho tiempo-dijo Annie

Candy-dijo Paty

Paty Archie-dijo Candy

Candy como estas?-dijo Archie

Ya estoy bien-dijo Candy

Candy…-dijo Paty

Que te pasa Paty-dijo Candy

Terminar así como es posible…-dijo Paty llorando

La mirada de Candy estaba contrariada… Annie y Archie solo voltearon-ah lo saben que Terry y yo rompimos pero no es para tanto-penso Candy-si es muy triste pero… así es la vida-dijo Candy

Candy…-dijo Annie

Candy no creo que sea solo asi-dijo Paty-pero yo ni siquiera pude despedirme-dijo Paty

Despedirte?, de quien?-dijo Candy-de hecho falta alguien aquí… donde esta Stear-dijo Candy levantándose de la cama

Sabes Candy Stear se fue a Francia como soldado voluntario…-dijo Archie

Que?, como voluntario a Francia!... no…-dijo Candy desplomándose en el suelo-se derrama sangre en otros países, no quiero que Stear muera, no luego de lo que paso…-pensaba Candy

Salio el día siguiente de irte a Broadway-dijo Archie

Sin decir nada a nadie-dijo Annie

A nadie…-dijo Candy

Solo dejo una nota diciendo "Adios a todos sean felices no se preocupen por mí, voy a cumplir mi misión en Francia como soldado voluntario"-dijo Annie recitando la nota

Esa despedida, estaba extraño, como no me di cuenta, entonces… si era el en la estación de New York, porque no lo seguí, lo hubiera convencido de desistir-pensaba Candy

No me dejo nada Candy-dijo Paty

Ni una nota Paty-dijo Candy

No, nada-dijo Paty-puede morirse y no me despidió

No pienses en eso no lo hagas-dijo Candy

Debes comprender Paty-dijo Archie

Entonces porque se fue, me dejo sola Archie sola y se va a morir y yo me voy a quedar sola-dijo Paty

Cállate!-dijo Candy dándole una bofetada para que reaccionara pero como podía ella no podía ni verla a los ojos luego de lo que pasó en la estación.

Yo sabía lo que pensaba hacer pero lo tomé a la ligera-dijo Archie sentándose en un sofá

No te culpes Archie eres su hermano solo te queda apoyarlo…-dijo Annie

Terry, Stear! Siento que me estalla la cabeza-pensaba Candy

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una tía Elroy preocupada pero a la vez con su semblante serio-tía Elroy!-dijo Archie

Archie, todavía aquí?-dijo Elroy

Tía yo…-dijo Archie

Fuiste a la estación a recoger a esta chica?-dijo Elroy enojada

Esta chica?-dijo Archie parándose rápidamente con furia en los ojos

Que vergüenza! Ahora toda la comunidad sabe que es una Andley!-dijo Elroy enojada-desde que vino aquí solo tuvimos desgracias… Anthony murió, el tío abuelo enfermó y Stear se fue a la guerra-dijo la anciana

Anthony y luego Stear, los dos muchachos que ella quiere tanto-pensaba Candy

Menuda idea de William Adoptarte no lo soporto! No permitiré que te presentes como miembro Andley en Chicago lo prohíbo-dijo Elroy apuntando acusadoramente a Candy

Tía Elroy!-dijo Archie

Está bien-dijo Candy- Candice White Andley, hace mucho que no uso ese nombre-pensó Candy

Aun tienes fiebre-dijo Paty

Volveré a mi departamento-dijo Candy

Me sorprende tu comprensión Candice, no quiero verte más por aquí-dijo Elroy

Tía este todavía no es el momento, Candy aun no se siente bien-dijo Archie enojado

No Archie!-dijo Candy

Eliza y Neal vuelven esta tarde, tenemos que discutir sobre Stear-dijo la tía Elroy abandonando la habitación de un portazo

Agh!-dijo Archie dando un manotazo a la puerta, luego más tranquilo se acercó a Candy quien se tocaba el rostro con una mano

Candy lo siento, hace tiempo que ha estado de mal humor y lo de Stear la ha puesto peor-dijo Archie

Esta bien entiendo lo que siente-dijo Candy

Podrás Candy?-dijo Paty

Si Paty animo recuerda que se despidió por poco tiempo-dijo Candy- Pronto volverá el mismo de siempre-dijo Candy

Tu crees?-dijo Paty

Claro Paty Candy tiene razón-dijo Archie

Le puedes escribir no es para siempre –dijo Annie

No es para siempre…-susurró Paty

Si fuese para siempre sería no verse nunca más, creo que ese consejo tuviese que haberlo tomado yo y no Paty-pensaba Candy

Cuando iban el auto camino al departamento de Candy…

Stear yo quería verte y quejarme de tu caja de música, pero… y también… del lo que pasó en el tren quería una explicación-pensaba Candy

 **P.O.V**

Stear tu caja no me sirvió para nada-dijo Candy

Que pero…-dijo Stear

Solo me sirvió para dormir a un bebé en el tren…-dijo Candy

Jajajaja Candy que gracioso…-dijo Stear

 **Fin**

Al poco tiempo llegaron a los departamentos Magnolia, Annie y Paty sostenían a Candy pues aun estaba enferma

Te sientes bien Candy-dijo Archie

Te tiemblan las piernas-dijo Annie

Estoy bien-dijo Candy quien seguía subiendo las escaleras

Me siento pesada, pero Albert me ayudara a sentirme liviana-pensaba Candy

Mientras Archie tocaba la puerta-Albert!, Albert!-decía

Delante de Albert salió un animalito en blanco y negro, era Poupee, la fiel compañera de Albert y atrás salía un hombre rubio de ojos azules a ver quien llamaba a la puerta…-Candy-dijo el hombre incrédulo

Albert-dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Bienvenida Candy-dijo Albert con alegría de que Candy no se hubiese quedado en New York pues la falta que ella le había hecho era indescriptible

Ah!-dijo Candy desvaneciéndose frente a Albert quien en un movimiento rápido la levanto

Tiene fiebre se desmayó en el tren-dijo Annie

Nos avisaron de la estación-dijo Archie

Gracias-dijo Albert llevando a Candy a su habitacion

Annie, Paty y Archie entraron al modesto departamento… para percatarse de Candy- Crees que está bien-dijo Paty

No se preocupen por ella yo me encargaré de cuidarla-dijo Albert

Muchas gracias Albert-dijo Annie

Me imagino como te sientes con lo de Stear, ánimo-dijo Albert

Gracias-dijo Archie bajando la mirada

No te preocupes Stear volverá sano y salvo-dijo Albert , Paty solo asintió pues se había perdido en la profundidad de esos ojos azules

Te ruego que la cuides-dijo Archie

Seguro pronto se pondrá bien –dijo Albert despidiendo a los tres chicos-nunca pensé que Candy pudiera resfriarse –dijo enjuagando un pañuelo para la cabeza de Candy… , cuando la vió parada enfrente de su puerta-Candy…-dijo el

Ella lo vió y le salían lágrimas- Candy, que pasó en New York?-dijo él

Albert… Albert….-dijo ella llorando en el pecho de él dejando que el pañuelo que llevaba cayera al suelo

Todo me cayó de golpe, yo… yo rompí con Terry!, encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo yo no lo puedo ver más no puedo-dijo ella

Candy-dijo el sabiendo de antemano que algo había pasado pero inexplicablemente le alegraba

Si ella fuera egoísta una chica horrible entonces yo podría…-dijo Candy

 **Flash Back**

Dejamé! Quiero morir-dijo Susana

Susana-dijo Candy

Si yo vivo el, tu y yo sufriremos-dijo Susana

No puedo dejarla morir, sabe que Terry sufre-pensaba Candy-no puedes morir Susana No!-gritó Candy

 **Fin del flash Back**

Tuve que irme por mi y por Terry no pude decirle no me lo quites…-dijo Candy

Yo en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo-dijo Albert con voz grave-Terry te amo por ser como eres –dijo Albert, en eso ella recordó el beso que Susana le dio y reordó a Stear

Y… Stear, el se fue-dijo Candy

Candy yo…-dijo Albert, en ese momento ella se tiró a la cama a llorar

Candy… descansa, llora todo lo que quieras… y luego olvidaras-dijo Albert cerrando las cortinas, luego la arropó y…-ya ceso la fiebre-dijo Albert

Creo que lloré tanto que la fiebre se fue-dijo Candy

Jajajaja, creo que si haces bromas ya vas a estar mejor-dijo Albert-bien, traeré algo rico para comer-dijo Albert

Bien gracias Albert-dijo Candy

Poupee cuida a Candy-dijo Albert saliendo de la habitación

Albert fue por algunos víveres, cuando…

Le prepararé una sopa eso le hará bien…-pensaba Albert-pero… creo que debemos hablar hay algo que me dice que no solo eso fue lo que pasó en New York,-pensaba, iba tan distraído que al intentar cruzar la calle venía un auto

Cuidado!-gritó el chofer, Albert se sorprendió

Albert voló y cayó en la calle-escapó, atrapen al chofer-decía la gente

Oigo gente a lo lejos hay bruma en mi mente-pensaba Albert- que que dice… Rose, Candy, Anthony, Stear y Archie, quien parece que me llaman, dicen… Albert, Albert, también como? Escucho bien… es la voz de… George que me grita, Albert, donde estas muchacho, William Albert Andley!

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **chicas, gracias por leer el fic, luego del susto por la noche anterior con el terremoto que sacudió Guatemala y México pues... les publico este capitulo.**

 **quiero que sepan que mis oraciones estan con ustedes pues yo lo viví en carne propia, espero esten bien y sobretodo guarden la calma correspondiente porque aveces los nervios nos traicionan y pasa algo de cuidado.**

 **Espero esten mucho mejor y más tranquilas amigas de México y Guatemala tomemos en cuenta que nos encontramos en territorio sismico por lo que recomiendo nuevamente la calma y espero no haya pasado nada de cuidado.**

 **Gracias por leer y les mando besos y abrazos.**


	5. Chapter 5

El Destino de Una Carta

Capitulo 5

Candy Candy-gritaba una anciana desde afuera del departamento de la misma pues venía a darle una mala noticia, pouppe toco el rostro de Candy con sus patitas frías y logro despertarla

Que pasa?-pensó-señora-dijo ella abriendo la puerta

Candy tu hermano Albert se ha accidentado –dijo la anciana-está en la clinica

Candy salió corriendo ahí para buscar a Albert quien se había accidentado, aun en pijama Candy no pensaba en más que en la seguridad de su amigo-Albert-pensaba

Al llegar se encontró con que la puerta estaba atorada-empuje fuerte para que se abra-dijo un hombre

Pues… entonces…-dijo ella empujando la puerta abriendo de un solo golpe-Albert?-dijo ella

Usted es familiar?-dijo el hombre

Si-dijo ella

Está allá dormido-dijo viendo la cama

Pouppe pronto corrió hacia su dueño-Albert… parece muerto-dijo ella-Albert abre los ojos-dijo ella moviéndolo

Eh tranquila niña-dijo el médico

Porque no abre los ojos?-dijo Candy

Está inconsciente-dijo el hombre-calmese quiere un poco de café?-dijo el

No gracias-dijo ella viendo a Albert

Pues no parece tener nada serio-dijo el hombre

No, no parece serio?-dijo Candy- Que quiere decir eso es médico o no?-dijo ella

Esque…-dijo el saboreando su comida-necesito tiempo, aun no puedo eb…-dijo el

Mata-sano-dijo ella

Eh?-dijo el sobresaltándose

Es que es medico y no sabe como está su paciente? –dijo Candy

Que carácter, señorita bata de cama-dijo el médico

Una bata de cama es mejor que nada-dijo ella-Estaba en cama resfriada-dijo ella

Que pena-dijo el médico levantándose y tocándole la frente-mmm y aun tienes fiebre

No debe preocuparse por mi-dijo Candy-sino por Albert

Bien, como le dije necesito tiempo para saber como esta-dijo el médico

Mhph-resopló Candy

Parece que se golpeo la cabeza con algo duro-dijo el médico

La cabeza?, Albert padece de amnesia-dijo Candy-Que pasa ahora?-dijo Candy

Eso puede ser bueno-dijo el médico

Porque?-dijo Candy

Ha escuchado de la terapia por shock?-dijo el médico

Si-dijo ella-un amigo me conto sobre ella

Pues el golpe en la cabeza puede hacer que Albert recobre la memoria-dijo el médico

Enserio-dijo Candy feliz

Mj-dijo el

Puede recobrarla-dijo ella

Pero… por otro lado-dijo el médico

Que?-dijo ella

Puede ser muy malo-dijo el médico

Porque lo dice mata-sano-dijo Candy-quien trajo a Albert aquí

Jaja tranquila, el conductor escapó –dijo el médico-su resfrío no es tan malo si tiene tanta energía-dijo el médico cambiando tema-pero quiere unas píldoras-dijo el médico

No-dijo ella

Bien entonces solo queda esperar a su amigo-dijo el médico-tengo que terminar con esto dijo concentrándose en un rompecabezas

Mientras que dentro de la mente de Albert el recordaba el sonido de el tren que lo llevaba a Italia iba en un vagón con mucha más gente, mujeres, hombres, niños e incluso ancianos, también habían enfermeras, doctores y algunos heridos por los últimos bombardeos que se habían dado en el viejo continente, el siempre acompañado de su fiel mofeta pouppe quien de un momento a otro saltó del tren.

Ese soy yo… pouppe esta en mi hombro, -pensaba Albert- Hey! Pouppe-grito Albert saltando del tren- pouppe donde estas amiga-dijo Albert buscándola, mientras la pequeña mofeta hacia su sonido característico saltando a los brazos de Albert-oh pouppe-dijo el, en ese momento el tren del que había saltado hacía explosión haciendo que el volara por su cercanía con el mismo aun con pouppe en brazos.

Argh!-decía ya Albert despertando

Albert-dijo Candy

Ah?-gimió él-quien es?, quien es esta chica-pensaba Albert en ese momento un fugaz recuerdo de una chiquilla pecosa en un bosque se le vino a la memoria-Candy-pensó el

No se mueva aun si lo hace… hágalo pero despacio-dijo el médico

No parece el mismo mata-sanos –pensaba Candy

Que es esto?, Italia-dijo Albert

Estamos en Chicago Albert-dijo Candy

Chicago?, si Chicago y tu eres Candy… y tenías mucha fiebre verdad-dijo Albert

Bueno bueno, lo revisaré esta chica insiste-dijo el médico-la cabeza es un lugar muy importante del cuerpo contiene el cerebro-comenzó a recitar el médico-las células nerviosas se componen de agua, Iones inorgánicos proteínas, amino-acidos, grasas, azúcar y ácido nucléico, una vez dañadas no se reponen-dijo el

Este médico es mejor de lo que parece-pensó ella

Y bien no se siente como en una bruma?-dijo el médico

Si-respondió Albert

Su memoria volverá –dijo el médico-gradualmente, si un mata-sanos nunca se equivoca

Le pido disculpas estaba algo nerviosa-dijo Candy

Puede llamarme Martin-dijo el médico

Yo soy Candy, enfermera-dijo ella

Oh!, aja, sus pacientes deben temerle-dijo el médico

Bueno…-dijo ella riéndose junto al doctor Martin

Que descanse y vuelva mañana para otro examen-dijo el médico

Si doctor-dijo ella

Mientras Albert y Candy venían caminando por las frías calles de Chicago uno vendado y la otra en pijama, sin embargo un auto de color negro llegaba a toda velocidad a la clínica del Doctor Martin, de ahí un hombre pulcramente vestido en su característico traje negro con lentes oscuros tocaba la puerta.

Niña se te olvido algo…-dijo el médico

Buenas Tardes quisiera hablar con usted-dijo el hombre

Quien es usted-dijo el médico

Déjeme pasar adentro le voy a explicar-dijo el hombre

Sin embargo Candy y Albert ajenos a esta conversación iban platicando amenamente por la calle

Albert que bueno que no fue grave-dijo ella-te aseguro que pronto recordarás como nos conocimos rodeados de animalitos-dijo ella

Si pudiera recordar, todo sería mas tranquilo, en cierto modo me preocupa porque no se si podre seguir a su lado cuando recuerde todo-pensaba Albert-Candy debes tener frío ponte esto-dijo el dándole su sueter

Pero Albert y tu-dijo ella

No querras tener fiebre otra vez-dijo Albert

Gracias Albert-, dijo ella abrazandolo-te prepararé algo delicioso cuando lleguemos

Mientras que al siguiente día Candy bajaba las escaleras del edificio Magnolia donde vivían y se encontraba con el señor Tomás quien barría en la parte baja del edificio

Buen día-dijo ella

Buenos días Candy, vas al hospital-dijo el hombre

Si-dijo Candy

Entonces buena suerte-dijo el señor Tomas

Mientras desde la ventana Albert aun con la venda en la cabeza se preguntaba.

Trata de estar alegre luego de lo de Terry, pero me parece que algo más le pasó, y creo que tiene que ver con algo que yo se pero no lo recuerdo-dijo pensaba él

Mientras ella iba en la calle vio a lo lejos un puesto de periódicos y revistas ahí estaba la foto en la portada del diario de Chicago era Terry y Karen anunciando que Romeo y Julieta había sido un completo éxito en su estreno, sobre todo la participación de Terry y que Eleonor Baker la gran actriz de Broadway había estado presente en la obra de Terruce pues se rumoreaba que tenían una relación pues Eleonor quería ser de nuevo famosa teniendo una relación con la estrella naciente Terruce Grandchester

Valla que equivocados están-pensaba Candy

Mientras había sido un día ocupado en el hospital, ayudando a todo el mundo leyéndole cuentos a los niños en el área de pediatría. Mientras ella iba caminando por un pasillo pensaba en Albert si había ido con el doctor Martín y luego un hombre le vino a la mente era Stear, ese beso, poniéndose roja en un instante, pero luego se le vino a la mente el sonido de explosiones, armas, gente gritando, mucha sangre.

No tengo porque preocuparme por eso, de seguro el tío William lo esta protegiendo-pensó Candy siguiendo su ruta

Al fin llego la hora de almuerzo y…

Puff porque habrá que almorzar quisiera estar ocupada para no pensar, ni en Terry, ni en Susana ni en el beso que se dieron o Dios, ni en Albert, ni en… Stear… ese beso porque me habrá besado-pensaba Candy- los arboles esperan la llegada de la primavera, rompi con Terry y me siento extenuada en cuerpo y alma además estoy muy confundida-pensaba-que será lo que Stear quería decirme-Candice White es invulnerable –dijo por fin

Quien es invulnerable-dijo Archie tras ella

Ah?-dijo Candy-desde hace cuanto están ahí-dijo Candy

Bueno, estabas perdida en tu mente-dijo Archie

solo estaba adormilada-dijo Candy

ellos solo asitieron

están contentos algo bueno?-dijo Candy

una carta-dijo Paty- la queríamos leer contigo-dijo ella

de quien?-dijo Candy

de Stear-dijo Archie

de Stear-dijo Candy emocionada cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Annie- bien vamos a ver-dijo Candy

debe haberla escrito en el barco por la letra-dijo Annie

el siempre escribe asi-dijo Paty

 **PATY TE ESCRIBO DESDE EL BARCO, COMO EL VIAJE ES GRATIS NO SABES COMO NOS HACEN TRABAJAR, LIMPIAMOS, LAVAMOS Y HASTA COCINAMOS, AUN NO HE VISTO LA GUERRA, PERO A TI JOVENCITA TE DESEO PAZ EN TODO MOMENTO, CUANDO RESIVAS ESTA CARTA SERE SOLDADO DE LA FUERZA AEREA FRANCESA.**

Stear-dijo Candy pegando la hoja a su pecho

Hay otra hoja-dijo Annie

Yo la leo-dijo Archie

 **HOLA CANDY, COMO FUE TU ENCUENTRO CON TERRY ESTARAS CAMINANDO EN LAS NUBES TODAVÍA JEJEJE**

Que pasa Candy?-dijo Archie

Mira Candy este periódico-dijo Annie

No-dijo Candy

Que pasa?-dijo Archie

No puedo mentir yo rompí con Terry, nos dijimos adios,-dijo Candy

Candy pero Candy-dijo Paty

No puedo contarles por lo menos ahora no-dijo Candy

Yo creí que te habías encontrado con Terry-dijo Archie- Candy perdón no sabía, entonces el desmayo fue por tu dolor contra Terry-penso Archie quien seguía ojeando la carta

Sigo creyendo que amar a Terry no fue perder el tiempo, asi que lo voy a olvidar, espero que sea feliz con Susana-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Archie

Si-dijo ella

Que fue lo que paso con Stear-dijo Archie

Porque lo dices?-dijo Candy

 **CANDY POR FAVOR OLVIDA LO QUE OCURRIO EN LA ESTACION ESPERO LO HAYA EXPLICADO BIEN EN LA OTRA CARTA QUE TE DEJE CON ALBERT, NO QUERÍA HACER NADA QUE AFECTE NUESTRA AMISTAD Y PERDONA POR EVITARTE EN LA ESTACION DE NEW YORK ES SOLO QUE NO QUERÍA DECIRTE A DONDE IBA, PERDONAME Y ESPERO HAYAS ENTENDIDO EL CONTENIDO DE ESA CARTA ADEMÁS TE PIDO QUE ME ESCRIBAS YA QUE NO HE RECIBIDO NINGUNA CARTA TUYA, SIEMPRE TUYO ALISTEAR CORNWALL ANDLEY.**

Que fue lo que paso?-dijo Archie

Te pide perdón-dijo Annie

Lo viste antes de irse-dijo Paty

Yo…-dijo Candy

Contesta-dijeron los tres

No, yo solo… nose de que habla ni de que otra carta-dijo Candy

Te dejo una carta a ti y no a mí que soy su novia Candy-dijo Paty- te fue a despedir en la estación, te encontró en New York-dijo Paty

Yo…-dijo Candy

Candy no te pones a pensar lo que me duele esto-dijo Paty quien salía corriendo en ese momento del jardín del Hospital

Paty espera-dijo Candy

Dejala yo voy con ella-dijo Annie

Que es esto Candy-dijo Archie

Nada Archie, creo que debo regresar al hospital-dijo Candy corriendo hacia el hospital

Lo hizo no es cierto-dijo Archie

Que cosa-dijo Candy siendo aprisionada por Archie en el brazo

Te beso no es cierto-dijo Archie

Candy solo desvió la mirada-me prometió que no lo haría-dijo Archie

Pero tu lo sabías-dijo Candy

Si-dijo Archie

Candice!-dijo el doctor Leonard

Si?-dijo Candy

Acabo su turno puede ir a su casa-dijo el médico

Esta bien solo voy por mis cosas-dijo Candy

Te espero quiero saber de la carta que te envio mi hermano-dijo Archie

Yo también quiero saber sobre ella-dijo Candy

Candice-dijo el médico Leonard en el pabellón de enfermeras

Si?-dijo ella

Mira he pensado en recomendarte para el hospital móvil-dijo el médico

Que es eso?-dijo Candy

Para los obreros del riel, es solo que el hospital va con ellos conforme se construyen los rieles-dijo el médico

Cuando pidieron enfermeras de guerra vacile porque escogieron a Flamy y ahora me escogen a mi no quiero vacilar se lo platicare a Albert-dijo Candy

Al fin salieron del Hospital Archie y Candy con dirección al Magnolia ahí estaba Albert

Albert-dijo Candy

Que pasa Candy como te fue, ah hola Archie-dijo el

Como que me llego una carta de Stear-dijo Candy

Que?-dijo Albert

Me llego una carta de Stear si o no-dijo Candy

No lo recuerdo-dijo Albert

Pero dime hombre, por Dios-dijo Candy –necesito respuestas

Solo busca en los recibos que nos da el señor Tomas-dijo Albert-ahí pongo todos los papeles

Albert!-dijo Candy inciando a buscar ahí Archie solo ayudo a buscar, no tardaron mucho pues ahí estaba la carta que decía **QUERIDA CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY.**

 **CANDY HOLA, ESPERO ESTES BIEN Y HAYAS LLEGADO BIEN A NEW YORK, CUANDO LEAS ESTA CARTA PROBABLEMENTE ESTES MUY ENOJADA CONMIGO PORQUE NO TE DIJE QUE ME IBA A LA GUERRA LO SIENTO, NO CREAS JAMAS QUE ME FUI POR LOS AVIONES NI POR NINGUN MOTIVO VANO, ME FUI PORQUE QUERÍA CONTRIBUIR CON MI PAÍS EN LA GUERRA ADEMAS ME ENTERE QUE HASTA LOS BURGUESES DEBÍAN MANDAR POR LO MENOS UNO DE LOS DESCENDIENTES VARONES ASÍ QUE PARA NO EXPONER A MI HERMANO QUIERO Y DEBO IR YO, PUES SABES QUE NEIL NO LLEVA EL ANDLEY, POR LO TANTO ME CORRESPONDE A MI IR POR SER EL MAYOR.**

 **ADEMÁS ALBERT ALIVIO MI MIEDO Y MIS PENAS EL ME DIJO QUE LUCHARA POR MIS IDEALES ASI QUE POR LO TANTO YO LOS QUIERO DEFENDER, AL CONTRARIO MIO ESPERO QUE VIVAN EN PAZ Y NO LES PREOCUPE DEMASIADO MI PARTIDA.**

 **CANDY CORAZON NO QUIERO QUE ESTES TRISTE POR MI, PRONTO REGRESARÉ Y SI NO REGRESO ATESORA ESA CAJITA DE MUSICA QUE TE REGALE, PORQUE YO ME LLEVE ALGO MUCHO MEJOR, QUIERES SABER QUE ES?, PUES ES EL SABOR DE TUS LABIOS, TE QUIERO MI QUERIDA AMIGA ALGUN DÍA VOLVEREMOS A VERNOS NO PIERDO LA ESPERANZA.**

 **CON AMOR ALLISTEAR CORNWALL ANDLEY.**

 **PD: DALE LA OTRA HOJA A MI HERMANO EL LA NECESITA ES UNA CARTA PARA EL.**

 **Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**El Destino de Una Carta**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **ARCHIE HERMANO:**

 **SIENTO SALUDARTE DE ESTE MODO HAS DE ESTAR MUY FURIOSO CONMIGO POR HABERTE DEJADO SIN DARTE UNA EXPLICACION PUES LA VERDAD ES SIMPLE NO QUERIA EXPONERTE, HERMANO YO… SOLO QUERIA PROTEGERTE, DE BUENA FUENTE ME ENTERÉ QUE LOS BURGUESES TAMBIEN DEBÍAN MANDAR AL MENOS UN VARON POR FAMILIA Y PUES DE LOS CORNWALL Y DE LOS ANDLEY YO SOY EL MAYOR, SABES MUY BIEN QUE LA RATA DE NEIL NO IRÍA ADEMAS EL NO POSEE EL ANDLEY, POR LO QUE POR AMOR A TI Y A MI TÍA PARTI SIN DECIRLES NADA.**

 **IMAGINO QUE TE HAS ENTERADO Y SI NO EN MI SIGUIENTE CARTA TE LO EXPLICARÉ ESPERO NO ME LO RECRIMINES, HASTA PRONTO HERMANO, ESTE NO ES UN ADIOS.**

 **CON AMOR: TU HERMANO**

Estúpido-dijo Archie saliendo con furia del departamento de Candy con una hoja arrugada en las manos

Sabes que Albert iré al ferrocarril que está en construcción ya acepté-dijo Candy

Pero Candy es enserio dicen que ese lugar es peligroso-dijo Albert

Ah! Con que eso si lo recuerdas y no que Stear me dejo una carta, lo alentaste a que se fuera eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar-dijo Candy

Candy yo…-dijo Albert

Vete quiero hacer mis maletas parto mañana-dijo Candy encerrándose en su habitacion

Odiaba a Albert lo odiaba por haber hecho que Stear se fuera, ir a la guerra era un suicidio, mientras; Albert corría hasta el Hospital de Chicago ah ver al doctor Leonard

Quiero ver al director del Hospital-dijo Albert

Que desea-dijo el médico

Quiero saber en que dirección es el Hogar de Pony-dijo Albert

Ah y yo como voy a saber eso?-dijo el médico

En el expediente de Candy me urge enviar una carta a ese hogar, para poder avisar que ella va a la construcción del ferrocarril-dijo Albert

Pero ella me dijo que se lo consultaría-dijo el galeno

Yo…-dijo Albert

Que bien que haya logrado tu consentimiento-dijo el galeno

Pero si yo…-dijo Albert

Te daré los datos, pensé que lo harías para impedir su ida-dijo el galeno

Ah… no claro que no-dijo Albert

Ten esos son los datos-dijo el médico

Gracias-dijo Albert saliendo a la oficina de telegramas a poner uno con carácter urgente para el hogar de pony

 **CANDY, CONSTRUCCION, FERROCARRIL, HABLA ALBERT POR FAVOR, IMPEDIR, PELIGROSO, MAÑANA, TREN, PRIMERO.**

 **GRACIAS.**

Ese era el contenido del telegrama urgente que en pocas horas llegaba al humilde orfanato pero no en manos de las bondadosas damas que lo dirigían sino que al que para Candy era un hermano mayor llegaba a manos de Tom quien llegaba al orfanato a visitar a las damas y a prestar a Miena al día siguiente pues le tocaba llevar las vacas al rancho Stevens por lo que la necesitaba pero esa noche solo presto la ayuda de la fiel compañera y se fue a su rancho a pensar como detener a Candy.

Ese día Candy partió temprano sin despedirse de Albert pues no quería verlo, muchas cosas habían contribuido a su desequilibrio emocional, el rompimiento con Terry que mucho dolor le había causado, luego la ida de Stear, ese beso, Susana sin una pierna, Albert accidentado y mentiroso, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, subio al tren y enfrente de ella una anciana graciosa iba sentada haciendo locuras con su ave mascota que la acompañaba, de hecho, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre viajar siempre acompañada de mujeres mayores, por lo que se dijo que escribiría a la señora Mariana uno de esos días, en sus cavilaciones iba cuando el tren se detuvo de forma repentina haciendo que la dama frente a ella le cayera encima.

Hey que pasa-dijo el conductor del tren

Nada lo siento pero antes de que ustedes vinieran yo ya estaba cruzando ahora señores-dijo el vaquero corriendo por todo el largo de tren-señores bajen del tren y estiren las piernas que esto tardara un poco, y estar sentado tanto tiempo no es bueno-dijo el vaquero

Pero si es… Tom-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Tom bajando de su caballo

Que bueno verte Candy-dijo Tom

Lo mismo digo-dijo Candy mientras todas las vacas pasaban con la ayuda de Miena, ella y Tom hablaban amenamente,

Vas al hogar de Pony?-dijo el

No –dijo Candy

Yo pensé…-dijo Tom

Sabes voy al ferrocarril-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo el

Que pasa Tom-dijo Candy

Sabes, Ponny esta muy enferma-dijo Tom

Pero que pasa-dijo Candy preocupada

Ella esta muy mal y pues, sabes… ella esta en cama-dijo Tom-ha envejecido desde que eramos niños no es la misma

Pero no me imagino a Ponny enferma…-dijo Candy

Si pues ella lo esta-dijo Tom

Y que tiene? Sabes que soy enfermera-dijo Candy

Ella tiene, tiene… tiene hipertensión y pues hace poco… tuvo un ataque y… ella esta en cama muy enferma-dijo Tom

Debo cuidarla, ella es nuestra madre y si he cudado extraños como no lo haría con ella-dijo Candy

Bien Candy iras al hogar de Pony?-dijo Tom

Si claro-dijo Candy

Te llevare-dijo Tom

Todos abordo!-grito el conductor

He Candy vamos por tus cosas-dijo Tom

Si claro-dijo ella corriendo tras Tom

Asi se despidió de la anciana y del pequeño pajarito y salio del tren rumbo al hogar de Pony, al llegar al rancho Steven's ella se fue con el caballo de Tom hasta el Hogar a ver a su madre, sin embargo al llegar cerca de la colina logro divisar una pequeña cruz con el nombre de **LA SEÑORITA PONY!** En ella estaba inscrito

" **AQUÍ YACE LA SEÑORITA PONNY"**

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hola este es un pequeño aporte parte de mi insomnio, gracias por leerme, espero sus comentarios y su perdon por faltas de ortografía o puntuacion. Besos y Abrazos ala distancia**


	7. Chapter 7

DESTINO DE UNA CARTA

 **Capítulo 7**

Candy al ver esa Cruz con el nombre de su madre inscrita comenzó a derramar grandes cantidades de lágrimas con mucha tristeza, y como no si era la única persona que ella conocía como su madre, sin embargó una silueta de una mujer esbelta con una canasta y el hábito de una religiosa se acercaban a ella lentamente.

Candy? – dijo la Mujer

Hermana María porque no me dijo nada? Porque si ella estaba muy enferma no me dijo nada? – dijo Candy con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas

De que hablas Candy? – dijo la hermana Maria

De ella vea la Cruz hermana- dijo Candy

JAJAJAJA-reia la Hermana Maria

No se ría esto es serio- dijo Candy

Entremos a la casa ahí te explicó ven niña-dijo la Hermana Maria

Así fue como las dos mujeres entraron a la casa de la Señorita Pony y Candy al verla corrió a abrazarla, como si la vida Se le fuera en ello.

Candy que bueno verte- Dijo la Señorita pony

Si Señorita Pony porque hay una Cruz haya en la colina con su nombre me asuste mucho! – dijo Candy

Hija no es eso lo que pasa es que… -dijo la Anciana quedándose callada pues Canfy había comenzado a examinar la como si fuese de nuevo una niña

Candy que pasa? – dijo la hermana Maria

Como que que pasa? Pasa que Tom me dijo que la Señorita Poner estaba gravemente enferma y yo vine a cuidarla- dijo Candy

Porque? Ese Tom, no no es eso lo que pasa- dijo la Hermana Maria

Ahora si esta en perfectas condiciones- dijo Candy

Candy la Señorita Ponny no estaba enferma ella es muy sana, porque, Tom te dijo esa mentira- dijo la Hermana Maria

Que mentira? -dijo Candy- por eso corto mi viaje a la Mina

A la mina? – dijeron las dos mujeres

Si-dijo Candy

Y Terry te permite hacer eso? – dijeron

El no es nada mío así que no tiene porque ordenar me – dijo Candy con lágrimas asomándose a su mejilla

Candy? -dijeron las mujeres sobre saltadas pues no sabían que hacer por ella pues sabían que ella se reprimía para llorar en ese momento se escucho una voz masculina llamando

El nombre de la chica rubia- Candy no te vayas a la mina por favor, te necesito conmigo, Candy quien me va a cuidar- decía el heredero corriendo bajo el sol desde un pequeño pueblo al hogar de Pony

Albert? – dijo ella sorprendida al ver a su amnésico amigo corriendo hacia el hogar de Pony

Candy por favor no te vayas,- dijo Albert logrando abrazarla de la cintura pues ella salía a su encuentro derramando lágrimas por el caso contrario al que el pensaba pues… ella lloraba por la referencia de sus madre hacia Terry

El en un momento cayó al suelo, sus musculosos brazos totalmente contraídos, así mismo su rostro lleno de sudor producido por el esfuerzo de haber corrido tantos kilómetros para evitar que Candy se fuera a la mina pues era un lugar lleno de hombres y cosas peligrosas

Albert como es que llegaste corriendo son tantos kilómetros- dijo Candy

Es una larga Historia pues tome un tren y se detuvo, luego tome un caballo abandonado y al cansarse el caballo en un pueblo cercano corri hasta aquí- dijo Albert

Pero el poblado más cercano esta como a 10 km – dijo la Hermana Maria

Me siento tan cansado- dijo Albert

Pero si no querías que fuera Melo hubieras dicho- dijo Candy

No pude, Candy regálame agua por favor- dijo Albert

Claro pasa- dijo , Candy

El al entrar a la casa y sentir el choque del lugar fresco se desmayo por un cambio tan brusco de temperatura- Albert que pasa Albert responde- decía Caney el no escuchaba solo sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Ella al verlo fue por el botiquín en la Oficina de la señorita Pony, en ese momento Tom venía entrando al Hogar y al ver a Albert ahí tirado pregunto si era un ladrón o quien era, las mujeres le explicaron que era un amigo de Candy que se había desmayado. El venía de Chicago y había Estado corriendo bajo el sol mucho tiempo y por eso se había desmayado

Albert- dijo Candy intentando recobrarle el sentido con algunas sales

Candy el es el que vive contigo – dijo Tom

Si es el, tiene amnesia y no sabe nada de su pasado – dijo Candy

Me lo imaginaba- dijo Tom-Y que le paso? – dijo Tom

Pues se desmayo imagino por el cambio de temperatura pues aquí está fresco y como se mantuvo corriendo bajo el sol quiza se insolo… - dijo Candy

Mientras en la mente de Albert se escuchaba un sonido vago del silbato de un tren, una bomba, y algunas personas gritando. Una explosión y pouppe su fiel mascota no sabía que pasaba o que significaba ese sonido solo sabía que su familia estaba en Chicago y el era de ahí y se llamaba Albert no sabía nada más.

Chicago, Albert!, Chicago Albert, Chicago Albert, Albert!-decía Albert entre dientes

Albert- dijo candy de nuevo

Ah que paso? – dijo el despertando

Te desmayaste- dijo Candy

Porque-$dijo el

Imagino fue el cambio brusco de temperatura- dijo Candy

Eso es lo más seguro- dijo Tom

Tu quien eres? – dijo Albert

Soy Tom el hermano de Candy

Tu eres Candy no? – dijo Albert preguntándole a Candy si era ella

Si, Albert porque no me dijiste que no querías que me fuera? – dijo Candy

Porque yo no quería que te enojadas y de todas maneras te fueras- dijo Albert

Pero yo se que tarde o temprano vas a recuperar la memoria y no vas a quedarte en mi casa y volveré a quedarme sola- dijo Candy

No Candy, te lo prometo no te voy a dejar sola yo mismo te lo juro- dijo Albert

Candy Albert necesita descansar no crees? -dijo la Señorita Pony

Si claro-dijo Candy

Yo te ayudó Albert- dijo Tom

Gracias – Dijo Albert

Bien que tal si se quedan aquí por hoy y vuelven mañana a casa para que revisen bien si el se encuentra saludable? – dio la Señorita Pony

Pero aquí no hay espacio-tiempo dijo Tom

Es cierto mejor nos regresamos- dijo Candy

No quedense en el Rancho ya mañana se despiden- dijo Tom

Tom coló crees? -dijo Albert

Enserio quedense ahí además sirve que saludas a mi padre- dijo Tom

Esta bien tienes razón hace tiempo no veo al señor Steve- dijo Candy

Gracias Tom- dijo Albert dándole la mano a, Tom

Desde ahora también eres mi hermano- dijo Tom

Si claro gracias – Dijo Albert

Luego de una buena comida en el Hogar De Pony partieron al Rancho Stevens, en donde el señor Steve estaba feliz de ver a Candy y a su nuevo amigo ahora si sabía que la esperanza de tener a Candy como nuera estaba pérdida pues el joven parecía buen mozo y hasta su novio, su hijo no era rival para el. Era rubio, era alto, Maduro, con un cuerpo fornido y de fino aspecto parecía un aristócrata. Al terminar la cena Candy fue a la habitación de Huéspedes y Tom y Albert se quedaron hablando, Tom le ofreció una copia de Whisky y el joven aceptó al tomar el líquido de color ámbar el cuerpo de Alberto estaba más relajado hasta que Tom preguntó.

 **TU ESTAS ENAMORADO DE CANDY ¿Qué INTENCIONES TIENES CON ELLA?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Destino de una Carta**

 **Capitulo 8**

Albert al escucha la segura afirmación de Tom, lo unico que pudo hacer fue tragar pesadamente el sorbo de Whiskey que había bebido, el cual dejo un dolor irritante en el cuello del joven rubio, mientras Tom con mirada tranquila observaba su actitud al sentirse descubierto.

Responde-dijo Tom

No se como lo sabes-carraspeo Albert

Yo… se nota demasiado en tus ojos, la forma en la que hablas de ella, como la miras, arriesgaste incluso tu salud para venir a impedir que se fuera, tu fuiste quien envio el telegrama que yo recibí-dijo Tom

Gracias-atino a decir Albert

Porque?-dijo Tom

Por que… me has ayudado a no carga esta verdad que me esta matando, creeme que la amo con todas las fibras de mi ser pero aun nose como decírselo, más bien no sé como, seguir ocultando lo que siento porque no tengo pasado, ni futuro, lo unico que tengo es mi presente-dijo Albert

Si me lo imagino, has de estar indeciso, pero… no crees que ella debería saber lo que tu sientes?-dijo Tom

No, creo que ella no ha olvidado a Terry y por eso llora todas las noches, recordándolo a el, créeme que si lo tuviera enfrente quizá, llegaría a matarlo-dijo Albert

Yo también lo haría-dijo Tom-no me gusta que ese hombre la haga llorar ni mucho menos, que te parece Albert si yo te apoyo a ti, mira puedo llegar a persuadir a Candy de alguna forma, los hermanos Cornwall me caen bien pero… no creo que ninguno sea digno de mi hermana como tu-dijo Tom

Estas seguro de lo que me estas diciendo, aun nose si Candy siente lo mismo por mi pero te aseguro que lo voy a descubrir-dijo Albert

Si claro y yo te voy a apoyar –dijo Tom

Esa noche Tom y Albert hicieron el trato de que querían ver a Candy siempre muy feliz y que nada ni nadie lo iba a impedir por lo que sellaron el pacto con un par de vasos de Whiskey, muy temprano por la mañana Tom, Albert y Candy se habían levantado para ir a despedirse del Hogar de Pony, y así mismo regresar a su hogar.

Por lo que en el camino hacia el pueblo tomaron la desviación hacia la mansión de Lakewood para que el recorrido fuese más rápido mientras Candy mostraba a Albert el camino a Lakewood y contaba sus historias con los hermanos Cornwall y con Anthony, así que subieron una colina desde la cual se podía ver bien la mansión de Lakewood en su mayoría, exceptuando el extenso bosque que era propiedad de los Andley pero el lograba ver los portales de los jóvenes Andley ahí fue donde Albert sintió un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza y se le agolparon unas imágenes las cuales lograron confundirlo al punto de dejarlo inconsciente.

Tom al ver que Albert estaba inconsciente, lo llevo a la clínica más cercana y ahí lograron que recobrara la consciencia, así que luego del almuerzo se dirigieron a la estación de tren que los llevaría a Chicago, fue entonces que le agradecieron a Tom la hospitalidad prometiendo que pronto regresarían.

El camino a Chicago fue largo pero aun asi disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, y Candy comenzó a ver de nuevo la belleza de la vida pues Albert se encargaba de mostrárselo, al amanecer del siguiente día Candy y Albert llegaban a Chicago, por lo que regresaron al Magnolia a descansar.

Al siguiente día Candy fue al hospital de Chicago a presentarse y a rechazar el trabajo en la mina, el director quedo molesto pero aun asi perdono a Candy, ésta de regreso a su casa venia caminando despreocupadamente comiendo un helado de Chocolate cuando notro que un automóvil choco contra un poste y dejo tirado a su conducto

Eso le enseñara-dijo un hombre cerca de ahí

Candy al ver al hombre corrió cerca de él- oh nadie va a ayudarlo-pensó- Esta usted bien?-preguntó ella, al notar el rostro del hombre que la veía se sorprendió- oh! Neal-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo este sorprendido

El esta bien, ahora por favor aléjense-dijo Candy, todos hicieron caso a su petición y se alejaron

Candy-dijo el de nuevo

Oh mira te lastimaste-dijo Candy sacando su pañuelo y enrollándolo en la mano de Neal- oh vaya al parecer estar bien, pero creo que tendras que venir a verme al hospital mañana-dijo Candy

Ah no gracias-dijo el arrogante

Esta bien como gustes-dijo Candy-adios Neal- mientras Candy se alejaba ella pensaba- Diablos nunca aprenderá!

Esa chica me ha salvado dos veces, Candy pensé que la odiaba pero porque siempre pienso en ella, porque ella esta siempre en mi mente-se preguntaba Neal

Mientras Candy caminaba por el mercado en donde vio unas jugosas naranjas, y rápidamente pensó en Albert asi que se acerco al vendedor- mmm huelen delicioso, deme dos-dijo Candy

Usted perdone no vendemos de dos, mejor compreme cinco señora-dijo el vendedor

Señora?-dijo Candy sorprendida

Es una buena oferta señora, hará usted muy feliz a su marido-dijo el vendedor

Esta usted equivocado no soy…-dijo Candy

Oh gracias aquí tiene señora-dijo el vendedor interrumpiéndola y alcanzándole las naranjas a Candy en una bolsa por lo que no tuvo más remedio que pagarlas.

Durante todo el camino a casa, Candy se preguntaba como ese vendedor la había llamado señora, una mujer joven como ella no parecía una señora, asi que de un impulso lanzó una lata y cayó a un perro rabioso el cual la persiguió hasta llegar al Magnolia. Ya adentro Albert se reía por lo que Candy le contaba.

Ja! No seas tonta Candy, la gente del mercado le dice a las mujeres señora-dijo Albert

Enserio?-dijo ella

Si claro, de saber que vendrías a almorzar hubiese preparado más comida como te gusta-dijo Albert

Y eso que tiene, el guiso es suficientemente bueno para los dos, porque mejor no vas y preparas la mesa en lo que yo me hago cargo de esto-dijo Candy

Muy bien –dijo Albert

Ah!-grito Candy

Que pasa?-dijo el

Dios pensé que el guiso iba a atacarme-dijo Candy

Porque no bajas la llama- dijo Albert

No soy muy buena cocinándolo lo siento-dijo Candy

Solo guiso?, jajajaa mejor tu ve con los platos-dijo el

Creo que no seré buena esposa-dijo Candy

No te preocupes Candy, estoy seguro de que seras muy buena, eres amable y alegre todo el tiempo-pensó Albert- ah! Para mi seras la mejor-dijo Albert

Como dices?-dijo Candy

Ah que el guiso es el mejor-dijo Albert

Si tienes razón Albert es delicioso-dijo Candy

El solo resoplo al darse cuenta que no lo había escuchado y se dio cuenta que debía guardarse bien sus comentarios

Al siguiente día Candy se presentó a su trabajo mientras una enfermera le decía que tenía una visita

Candy tienes una visita-dijo la mujer

Ah si? Quien es-dijo Candy

Esta en la sala de espera-dijo la mujer

Mientras en la sala de espera el hombre estaba impaciente por ver a Candy asi que estaba de espaldas a la entrada, cuando Candy entro el volteo y Candy solo atinó a pronunciar su nombre- Neal!

Estoy aquí por ti-dijo Neal

Que? Por mi?-dijo Candy sorprendida

Vine por el tratamiento –dijo el

Vamos no te pedi que vinieses, ve a la sala de pacientes a guardar tu turno-dijo Candy

Candy yo…-dijo Neal

Que quieres?-dijo Candy

Ya recibi la atención-dijo el

Y que mas quieres-dijo Candy

Quiero… pedirte una cita para hoy Candy-dijo Neal precedido de un carraspeo

Una cita?-dijo Candy sorprendida y asustada

Si, porque no vas a cambiarte de ropa-dijo Neal

Hablas enserio?-dijo ella

Si, mira Candy te estoy diciendo que voy a salir contigo de paseo porque no haces como digo-dijo Neal

Mira si quieres agradecerme por lo de ayer estas ofreciendo mucho-dijo Candy

Ve a arreglarte Candy-dijo Neal

No puedo estoy de guardia-dijo Candy

No te preocupes hable con el doctor Leonard sobre esto-dijo Neal

Le insinuaste el nombre de los Andley?-dijo Candy

Diablos eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Neal

Pues fíjate que si es, debo cuidar a mis pacientes y no me importa lo que digas o el peso de los Andley yo me quedaré aquí-dijo Candy

Mientras Candy iba caminando por el pasillo del hospital pensando en lo que a Neal se le había ocurrido, una cita, cuando va a aprender pensaba ella, iba con pasos firmes y una cara enojada que sorprendió a más de uno en el hospital.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Chicas como lo siento por la tardanza pero las ocupaciones de la vida diaria no me dejan escribirles pero ya esta el siguiente espero les guste gracias por leer ustedes son mi pago. Les cuento que nose con quien dejar a Candy en este fic si con Stear o con Albert creanme tengo mil tramas para ambos quisiera sus opiniones gracias. les mando Besos y Abrazos a la distancia.**


End file.
